This invention relates generally as indicated to a strip barrier brush assembly, and more particularly to a strip brush moving surface guard for protecting the gap at the lateral edges of the moving surface of a conveyor such as an escalator or walkway.
Strip brushes have been used to protect the gap between the fixed side walls and the moving surface for escalators or walkways. The bristle tips usually project over the edge of the moving surface at a downwardly extending angle and nudge people or things away from the gap between the moving and fixed surfaces. Examples may be seen in published UK patent applications 2,343,668A, 2,332,41 1A, and 2,069,438A, as well as U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,147. Both single and double strip brush guards are sold under the trademark SEALEZE(copyright) by the Sealeze unit of Jason Incorporated of Richmond, Va., USA. SEALEZE(copyright) is a registered trademark of Jason Incorporated.
On occasion an object or even a person""s appendage such as a shoe tip may get caught beneath the brush guard or exert a moment of force on the guard so that something may get caught or become wedged between the moving surface and guard, and not be nudged away from the gap. This is particularly true in escalators where the step tread extends horizontally and the brush guard is inclined. Accordingly, it would be beneficial if the brush guard would yield when subjected to certain moments or forces. It would also be beneficial if the brush guard could be attached to the fixed side wall with a hinge connection so that the strip brush would be capable of hinging or swinging away from the moving surface, but not in such a manner that it could readily be detached or vandalized.
A strip barrier brush moving surface guard is mounted on a fixed surface with the strip brush projecting over the edge of the moving surface to guard the gap between the fixed and moving surface. The strip brush is folded about a core wire and clinched, and then assembled in a slot in an elongated base. An elongated holder is mounted on the fixed surface, and the base and holder are hinged so that the strip brush and base may yield and pivot or hinge away from the moving surface when certain force moments are applied to the strip brush.
The hinge may be an elongated rod and socket connection and the parts may be assembled by snapping together. When assembled to the fixed surface the fixed surface acts to block disassembly of the hinge connection so that the assembly cannot be disconnected unless the holder is first removed from the fixed surface. This acts to protect the assembly from tampering or vandalism.
To the accomplishment of the foregoing and related ends the invention, then, comprises the features hereinafter fully described and particularly pointed out in the claims, the following description and the annexed drawings setting forth in detail certain illustrative embodiments of the invention, these being indicative, however, of but a few of the various ways in which the principles of the invention may be employed.